


L'uccellino argento

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Comedy, Crossover, M/M, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Romantic Comedy, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: [Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck – Hogwarts!AU]“Io fossi in te lo farei. Beccarsi una punizione è un’ottima scusa per farsi trovare fuori dal Dormitorio oltre il Coprifuoco".Quelle parole sono una promessa.E una tentazione.E alle tentazioni Jesper non ha mai imparato a resistere.[Storia partecipante all'iniziativa "Una storia tutta per te" indetta dal gruppo facebook "Caffè e Calderotti"]
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Kudos: 4





	L'uccellino argento

_**L’uccellino argento** _

__

  
  
Il viso di Wylan è un capolavoro di equilibri contrastanti: la fronte aggrottata in un atteggiamento di estrema concentrazione perfettamente bilanciata dal fantasma di un sorriso che gli ammorbidisce le labbra e gli illumina lo sguardo.  
 _Trasparente._  
Wylan, in questo preciso momento, è trasparente: tutta la sua essenza cucita nei tratti del viso, nell’atteggiamento di ostinata concentrazione, nel modo in cui sembra quasi aggrapparsi alla bacchetta mentre la sua mente rincorre ricordi.  
Jesper potrebbe passare ore a bearsi di quei contrasti, ma aggiungere una spolverata di rossore sulle gote bianche del giovane è una tentazione cui lui non vuole nemmeno cercare di resistere. Non ci riuscirebbe, in ogni caso, perché le tentazioni hanno un senso solo se vi si cede.  
Benedicendo il caos che una lezione pratica di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure sa sempre portare, Jesper scivola con un agile movimento delle sue lunghe gambe accanto al Tassorosso[[1]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Wesper%20Hogwarts%20AU.docx#_ftn1):  
“Scommettiamo che ci riesci al primo colpo, _mercantuccio?"._  
Sfiorare con le labbra il ricciolo ramato che copre l’orecchio di Wylan è forse un azzardo, nel bel mezzo di una lezione, ma la reazione ottenuta in risposta è una ricompensa in grado di convincere Jesper a sfidare la sorte ancora e ancora: un sussulto marcato, un sussulto che, per la barba di Merlino, _chiunque_ con un briciolo di sale in zucca definirebbe _un saltino._ E un rossore delizioso che sale a imporporargli il viso, mentre quegli occhioni blu si spalancano così tanto da fare concorrenza ai piattini da tè nella credenza della Cooman.  
“Io non scommetto, Jesper, e non dovresti farlo nemmeno tu”.  
Jesper non riesce a fermare il sorriso smagliante che gli sale alle labbra osservando Wylan combattere con il proprio imbarazzo.  
“E invece dovresti. Se non ci riesci al primo colpo, vediamo… io perdo, quindi ti concedo di passare in mia compagnia il pomeriggio migliore della tua vita a Hogsmeade”.  
Wylan sbuffa, e Jesper vorrebbe ribattere che sì, in effetti era scontato che il prossimo fine settimana a Hogsmeade lo avrebbero trascorso assieme. E che sì, quella sarebbe comunque una vittoria per entrambi.  
“E se invece vinci tu?”  
“Se vinco io, devi giurare sul tuo flauto di rispondere in maniera sincera alla domanda che ti farò”.  
Gli occhi di Wylan si stringono appena, e Jesper giurerebbe di riuscire a leggere i pensieri affannosi del povero Tassorosso, tutto preso a cercare l’inganno dietro quella proposta.  
“Lo sai, sì, che potrei benissimo decidere di fallire apposta?”  
Jesper si stringe nelle spalle, e abbassa appena la voce – il professore è a pochi banchi di distanza da loro, e di certo Jesper non vuole attirare la sua attenzione e interrompere quella interessantissima conversazione.  
“Voi Tassofessi[[2]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Wesper%20Hogwarts%20AU.docx#_ftn2) siete troppo stupidamente onesti per fare una cosa del genere. E comunque, la prospettiva di mostrarti le gioie di un sabato a Hogsmeade non mi dispiace del tutto”.  
Forse l’occhiolino non sarebbe stato del tutto necessario, ma per far arrossire Wylan Jesper è disposto a questo e ad altro.  
Infine, la concentrazione torna a impossessarsi del volto di Wylan, che si sottrae allo sguardo di Jesper e brandisce con gesto deciso la sua bacchetta.  
“Expecto Patronum!”  
Per un attimo, Jesper _teme_ di aver vinto. Poi, però, un bagliore argenteo gli annebbia lo sguardo, e i suoi occhi si ritrovano a fissare _un uccellino._  
“Per tutti i gargoyle, Wylan, solo tu puoi avere per Patronus un delizioso uccellino”.  
Wylan china appena il capo, osservando il suo Patronus fare qualche timido volo attorno alla stanza per poi posarsi sul banco di fronte a lui. C’è una tenerezza infinita in quello sguardo, e Jesper si ritrova a pensare che avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione ai pennuti: quegli esserini sanno essere dannatamente _carini._  
“Credo sia un usignolo”, mormora Wylan, e Jesper vorrebbe mettersi a urlare.  
“Un usignolo, giusto. Molto minaccioso, come no. Fossi un Dissennatore, avrei più paura del tuo flauto”.  
Wylan incrocia le braccia al petto, pronto a ribattere, ma viene interrotto dalle lodi del professore che pensa bene di ricompensare quella palla di piume con dieci punti per Tassorosso.  
“E comunque ho vinto io, quindi ora devi dire la verità, solo la verità, nient’altro che la verità”.  
Le braccia di Wylan restano ancorate al suo petto, come se il ragazzo volesse difendersi da un colpo che ancora non gli è stato sferrato: Jesper adora la circospezione con cui ogni tanto Wylan si muove quando sono vicini. La adora soprattutto per il bellissimo contrasto che fa quando invece quella circospezione sparisce del tutto – e inventare occasioni in cui per Wylan sia possibile perdere quella circospezione sta diventando l'attività favorita di Jesper.  
“E siccome sono un gentiluomo”, prosegue Jesper, “ti permetterò di rispondere con un semplice _sì o no”._  
La pausa teatrale non serve solo per creare atmosfera: è un’esitazione necessaria, un’esitazione che permette a Jesper di annegare per qualche istante negli occhi di Wylan e riemergerne con una serietà tutta nuova cucita sul viso.  
“C'ero anche io fra i ricordi che hanno fatto nascere quell'uccellino?”  
Wylan non risponde, non subito.  
Si limita a far scivolare lo sguardo lontano, il viso in fiamme e i denti affondati nel labbro inferiore.  
E quando risponde, non si limita a un compassionevole _sì o no._  
No, Wylan china di nuovo il capo da un lato, scivola nella sua espressione concentrata, sbatte le palpebre e trova di nuovo lo sguardo di Jesper.  
“C'eri tu quando mi hai sabotato la prima pozione al primo anno. E quando ti sei autoinvitato nel mio scompartimento al terzo anno. E quando ti sei nascosto di notte in Infermeria[[3]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Wesper%20Hogwarts%20AU.docx#_ftn3) per farmi compagnia, l'anno scorso”.  
La voce di Wylan trema appena, ma il suo sguardo resta saldo mentre prosegue, determinato:  
“E anche quando mi hai baciato nel tuo fienile, questa estate. E quando… hai rubato la Parola d’Ordine del bagno dei Prefetti a Helvar[[4]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Wesper%20Hogwarts%20AU.docx#_ftn4), l'altra notte".  
La mente di Jesper annega nell'assordante tuono che gli ha improvvisamente riempito le orecchie – ormai lo conosce, quel tuono: è lo stesso che avverte ogni volta che Wylan è _così Wylan,_ impacciato e timido e poi tutto a un tratto così sincero da lasciar senza fiato, e coraggioso, e _decisamente non troppo timido._ Perché il ragazzo che si è lasciato accompagnare nel bagno dei Prefetti nottetempo, e si è lasciato baciare, e ha fatto e si è lasciato fare tutte quelle cose meravigliose non è e non può essere _troppo_ timido.  
“Tu sei una serpe travestita da tasso, altroché! Dimmi tu come dovrei fare a non baciarti nel bel mezzo della lezione".  
E allora Wylan _si lecca le labbra,_ e lascia che il suo sorriso malizioso – quello che nessuno potrebbe pensare esista, ma che Jesper ha imparato a cercare come un assetato cerca un sorso d’acqua – salga a illuminargli il viso.  
“Io fossi in te lo farei. Beccarsi una punizione è un’ottima scusa per farsi trovare fuori dal Dormitorio oltre il Coprifuoco".  
Quelle parole sono una promessa.  
E una tentazione.  
E alle tentazioni Jesper non ha mai imparato a resistere.  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Il titolo riprende, malamente, “L’uccellino azzurro” di Maeterlinck: in quest’opera l’uccellino azzurro rappresenta la felicità, e niente, mi sembra perfettamente appropriato per un Patronus.  
Ora, questa storia partecipa all’iniziativa “Una storia tutta per te”, organizzata dal gruppo facebook “Caffè e Calderotti”: lo scopo di questa iniziativa è appunto, regalare per Natale una storia a un altro autore. Io ho scelto di inaugurare questa iniziativa regalando a Juriaka questa storia: è una cosa breve e sciocca, ma insomma, spero davvero che possa piacerle (Juri, ho cercato di inserire anche il cloruro di stronzio, ma non ce l’ho fatta: spero che i saltini e gli uccellini riescano a bilanciare questa gravissima mancanza). E insomma, a Natale manca ancora un po’, ma mi porto avanti.  


* * *

[[1]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Wesper%20Hogwarts%20AU.docx#_ftnref1) So che Wylan potrebbe essere anche un ottimo Corvonero, e ha di certo il coraggio perseverante di un Grifondoro, ma io ormai riesco a vederlo solo come un Tassorosso.

[[2]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Wesper%20Hogwarts%20AU.docx#_ftnref2) Meravigliosa espressione coniata da Fuuma: potrei aver smistato Wylan in Tassorosso solamente per avere la scusa di mettere in bocca a Jesper questo affettuoso epiteto.

[[3]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Wesper%20Hogwarts%20AU.docx#_ftnref3) Mi sembra plausibile che Wylan si metta nei pasticci e di tanto in tanto finisca coinvolto in qualche incidente che lo costringe a passare la notte in Infermeria. Insomma, questo benedetto ragazzo ha un debole per le esplosioni, mica per il lavoro a maglia.

[[4]](https://d.docs.live.net/0eae5c5073e39cd3/Wesper%20Hogwarts%20AU.docx#_ftnref4) Niente mi toglierà dalla testa che Matthias venga chiaramente da Durmstrang, ma insomma, se uno di quei sei disperati ha qualche speranza di diventare Prefetto, quel qualcuno è chiaramente Matthias.


End file.
